Don't Leave Me
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: There's a killer on the loose and the combined rosters of RAW and Smackdown must solve the mystery before its too late
1. Friend gone home

Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Chavo ran from his unknown purser. Through the locker rooms and various superstars. Rey, Chris, and Dave chased after them in efort to keep something bad from happening. It was no use.

Chavo ran into the ring, and the masked stranger followed. The man snuck up behind Chavo and drove a knife staight into his back in front of all of the onlooking crowd. The stranger ran as Rey, Chris, and Dave burst into the arena. Chris pulled Chavo into his arms as his life's blood spilled all around. Chavo was gasping for breath and everyone was on their feet. For some unknown reason there was a mic next to them and the crowd heard every word spoken.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Chris said, tears running down his face. Chavo shook his head.

"Eddie is calling me home it is time to let go." Chavo whispered.

"No Chavo, it isn't your time to go." Dave said, also crying.

"Adiós mi amigos." Chavo whispered as he breathed his last breath and died in Chris Benoit's arms. There was not a dry eye in the arena. Everything was put on lockdown and all of the superstars gathered. This was personal for everyone. They split into groups to find the person who uprooted their lives.

Groups

1: Rey, Juvetud, Dave Batista, Chris Benoit, John Cena.

2: Paul Levesque, JBL, Kurt Angle, Shawn Micheals, Boogyman

3: Randy, Big Show, Kane, Ric, Carlito

4: Undertaker, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Christian

5: Edge, Mick Foley, Pyscosis, Super Crazy, Bob "Hardcore" Holly

6: The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Heidenreich, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro


	2. The second to go

Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: No own.

Group 1 walked along a corridor in the back. Dave, Chris, and Rey were quieter than usual. They walked towards Vince McMahon's office and stopped at the open door. The room was a mess. Carefully Rey and Chris entered the others followed. Rey gasped. Laying spralled in a pool of blood was Shane McMahon. Rey rushed over, checking for a pulse.

"oh mi dios él es muerto.(oh my god he's dead)" Rey said. Then he saw some dirt on the ground an walked over to it. That was it for Chris.

"¿Qué el infierno usted está haciendo? ¡Shane y Chavo son muertos y usted está jugando con suciedad! (What the hell are you doing? Shane and Chavo are dead and you're playing with dirt!)" He said in perfect spanish.(Eddie taught him.)

"No estoy jugando con suciedad. Es una huella. Una huella de un cargador de lucha.(I'm not playing with dirt. It's a footprint. A footprint from a wrestling boot.)" Rey said. They stared at him.

"What?" Dave said, understanding perfectly what he said.

"You mean." John said "It was one of us?"

"Si." Rey said.

"Shit." Chris said.

"You said it." Dave said.

"Juvetud, consigue a policía adentro aquí (Juvetud, get the police in here)" Rey said. They came and after Rey explained about the footprint the let all of the fans go home.


	3. Who's next?

Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: No own

Everyone was really down now. They met in Rey's locker room. Suddenly Rey looked confused.

"Where are Kurt, Ric, and that Boogyman guy?" He asked.

"I don't care about Boogy, but the others could be in trouble." Sylvan said. The others agreed and went to look for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris, Dave, Juvetud, and Rey were walking down a dark corridor when Rey tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He turned to look at what he had fallen over. He started. It was Kurt Angle.

"Oh my god." Dave said. Rey made the sign of the cross.

"Resto en paz mi amigo. (Rest in peace my friend)" he said.

"What else can happen?" Dave asked. He was about to find out.


	4. More Misfortune

Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer:no own

A/N: Sorry guys, I lost these three chapys and have been searching for a while to find them :)

Group two was walking along another corridor when Shawn slipped and fell.

"What happend?" Paul asked, helping him up.

"I slipped in..." he looked on the floor to see what he had slipped in. It was a puddle of blood. A trail of it was seen along the hallway. They folowed it. They gasped. Ric's body hung from the ceiling, blood dripping from his slit throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy, Kane, and Carlito were arguing as they walked around the arena. Randy turned to ask Big Show what he thought, but Show was nowhere to be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group 5 were walking around the ring area and seats. They couldn't find a trace of anyone so they all met in the middle of the ring except Mick Foley who was nowhere to be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the groups met in Rey's locker room to discuss what they found.

"So two more dead and three missing." Undertaker said. "I think we should look for them, but no more splitting up, we stay together."

"Ok." Rey said, uncomfortabley. This was getting bad and would soon get worse.


End file.
